


The Necromancer's Apprentice

by HoneyBee95



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Apprentice - Freeform, Background Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Betrayal, Bisexual Gabriel, Bisexual Jesse McCree, Bisexual Male Character, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Crushes, Empath, Empathy, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, First Crush, Gay Male Character, Gen, Grooming, Implied Kidnapping, Jealousy, Jesse I'm looking at you, LGBT characters, Late Night Conversations, Loneliness, M/M, Magical Bond, One-Sided Relationship, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Genji Shimada, Pining, Secret Crush, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, grooming for leadership
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBee95/pseuds/HoneyBee95
Summary: ‘Tell me, child, what do you feel?’ Angela bit her lip, looking behind the Necromancer and back at him. ‘I – there are many things I feel, master’Gabriel Reyes is a Cuco, one of the last in a dying breed. He is also a Watcher, a member of an elite guard tasked with protecting Magical Beings from harm by the Mortals. Despite the love and recognition many claim to have for him, he knows the truth: they despise him. As a result, he and his children, Jesse and Sombra are isolated; for their uniqueness and abilities amongst their own community.During a biannual yearly visit to the Sun-Stone, Gabriel meets Angela, a seemingly Mortal child about to be sold off. But Reyes realises that she is not what she seems and purchases her on the spot, sensing a kindred spirit in the young girl. She becomes an apprentice to The Necromancer, and her abilities know no bound. But with the onset of the New Religion, and darkness at every corner, how long will it be before the bonds which brought them together, will start to break?





	1. The Child in White

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no see peeps! I'm glad to be back. University has finally come to an end, and I will be graduating in a few short weeks. I'm praying that I get a 2:1 overall so I'll keep you all posted on how I do ;). 
> 
> I've had this idea floating around in my mind for some time, Angela and Gabriel's relationship before the fall one of the defining aspects of the story. Whilst this fic will have some angst (nothing too heavy) and some gency in the mix, it is primarily about Gabriel and Angela's relationship. Most of the inspiration came from the various Overwatch skins in the series, and will be referenced/make an appearance in later chapters ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) so stay vigilante. 
> 
> Also, I'm doing commissions, so if you like what you see, inbox me privately, and we can discuss prices fics etc.
> 
> Anywho, enjoy the story!

 I Envy because of the Heart.

I Glutton because of the Heart.

I Covet because of the Heart.

I am Prideful because of the Heart.

I Sloth because of the Heart.

I Rage because of the Heart.

Because of the Heart, I Lust for everything about You.

~ Ulquiorra Cipher~

* * *

 

He meets his protégé when she is six years old.

Every year, on the eventide of the Winter Solstice, Magical Beings gather at the Sun-Stone. On days such as this, it is a curious site, grandeur and nobility at every corner. Gods, fairies, Imps, sprites and more come and go trading old secrets, knowledge long forgotten, spells of ancient origin, and possessions of unknown sources.

Anyone who goes to the Sun-Stone never leaves empty handed; but there is one who always leaves, wanting.

 He goes every year without failure. Dressed head to toe in the night. His countenance dark as the shadows; yet alluring like the sun. A Cuco. The Necromancer. Very few of his kind exist now. And even fewer in his art. A solitary figure, few truly know what he desires; and fewer still truly know him, for he is a Watcher, a member of the elite guard tasked with protecting Magic Kind from the mortals. 

His Status, along with his peers knows no bounds. Many a trader, although wary of his approach try, in vain, to capture his attention; with trinkets and spells and cloth and beasts from places both near and far. But none have succeeded. None having that of which he desires. His wanderings take him to most of the stalls at the Sun-Stone, the night following his every step. Often spoken to in wary voices, but watched with pointed interest and disgust, as he always makes his way around the stalls every year, and leaves without taking a thing.

‘He is a Cuco’ the merchants whisper in the tavern yearly by the dying light. ‘He devours the souls of the mortals. His tastes lie that with their brood’ they say in hushed tones as he passes by; careful he does not hear them. But every year, he leaves empty handed. No child or creature to devour insight or thing in his hands he has taken away. The Creche

The Creche master is the only person who anyone can say truly knows him well: ‘he is an odd fellow, that Necromancer.’ He says to his peers at the festivities end, counting out his gold ‘He always looks but never takes. I wonder if he does it only to spite me’ The Creche Master knows as little as everyone else; wary of the Cuco, but intrigued by his presence, but disgusted still in his abilities.

 

Amongst the Magical Beings necromancy is a dark art, as dark as stealing the souls of others and selling them onto something else. Being one of the few left of his kind, and the greatest in the art, his position as one of the Watchers was inevitable. They are an adored group, loved by all for their care and protection of all Magical Beings. But even he can sense their truth.

He knows their feelings as though they were thoughts, the field of energy flowing through them like the air we breathe. It is rare, nigh on impossible for one to evade his senses of emotions. And it is for this reason he is isolated. There are none like him that understands. None that can feel or taste the pulse of light that pushes through the veins of all Magical Beings when they pass or when they eat or when they make love. No one knows.

 

 

It is on this day that he sees her.

He walks into festivities, taking no heed to any of the merchants who call out eagerly to him at the sight of his cloak; eyes seemingly set only on the violet tent at the very end. He walks towards it mechanically; Magical Beings passing from his path like a prophet from long before. 

There is a lurid allure to it, something strange and yet overwhelming about it this year; as it sits facing the setting sun, shadows casting their long tails on the ground. An invisible mental barrier blocking him out from what is inside. He walks inside, looking around the expansive room; drawing attention from many of the clients in the middle of inspecting some of the items on show; his appearance sudden, and unexpected.

It is as if he has lost something. But even he cannot fathom what it is.

At the front near the gate of the pen, a little away from all the other children, a child stands dressed in a white cloak hiding its eyes and hair. He sensed it the moment he arrived. Feels it the minute he steps into the tent.

Something is off, and this child is the one causing it.

 

‘Good eventide’ he kneels before the child who startles at the suddenness of his voice; a flash of gold beneath the hood of the cloak, making itself known against the cool evening light peeking through the curtain of the tent. ‘Good evening, Master’ ah, a girl. She stammers, head lowering, nose and mouth disappearing beneath the folds of the heavy material.

‘your name, what is it?’

‘my name?’

‘yes, what are you called child?’

‘Angela’ she looked up slightly, the blue orbs a hint before quickly ducking her head down again and adding ‘master’, something she had forgotten to do twice now. The Necromancer moved his own hood so as to take in a little more of the child in white, his own eyes and skin dark in comparison. ‘Where do you hail, child? Who are your people?’ the girl shuffled from foot to foot, head bent still as The Necromancer read her every move. ‘the snowy region, master. Where there is great mountains of ice and hail in the winter, and long green fields in the spring’

The Necromancer listened carefully as she spoke, recognising the slight lilt in her voice. She would not know truly from where she came, from the age she appeared she could be not older than six or seven, but her dialect and what little features he saw spoke of one of the Germanic peoples in the west, something two of his peers had; an unmistakable trait of its people. But she was in some way, not one of them.

She would not know truly from where she came, from the age she appeared she could be not older than six or seven, but her dialect and what little features he saw spoke of one of the Germanic peoples in the west, something two of his peers had; an unmistakable trait of its people. But she was in some way, not one of them.

 

‘Tell me, child, what do you feel?’ the girl, Angela, looked up at this. Curious surprise in her blue eyes as she took in the dark man with scars written across his face, who knelt before her; His voice sleek like velvet ‘be honest with me now, I would like to know what you think’. Angela bit her lip, looking behind The Necromancer and back at him. ‘I – there are many things I feel master’ she wanted to look back at her feet, but The Necromancers eyes held her in place, willing her to focus solely on him. 

‘I know that the others are excited, they are happy to be here and to be picked’ she let her gaze look around the room, The Necromancer following her steady regard at the laughing, oblivious children as imps and daemons observed them. ‘And you?’ The Necromancer calmly asked, it was her feelings that he needed, her reaction that would tell him all he was to know.

‘I am scared’ she admitted, voice cracking, The Necromancer finally permitting her to look down; his hold on her loosening with the truth. ‘I do not know why they are so happy or eager to be taken away; or how they cannot see what is going on, but I can. I feel lots of things. Nothing here is normal, and I am afraid of what may happen to me’ the girl shook, the beginning of tears mixing with her germanic voice. The Necromancer stood, pulled his hood back on, and walked up to the Creche Master who was stood by the entrance, just behind him, peering at the pair, trying – and failing – his best not to be obscenely obvious. 

 

‘Where did you find the girl?’ the Creche Master looked at Angela and back at The Necromancer puzzled. ‘in an orphanage’ the Creche Master said looking back and forth from the pen to The Necromancer  at his side; ‘this one I found by chance on my travels, and she was too pretty a piece to leave in such squalor; so I lulled her away from her village.’ The Creche Master scratched his beard and continued ‘the spell I used has somehow worn off of her; though she may be close to her uberous stage.’ He mused, hand moving on from scratching his face to his belly.

‘I may not sell her; all my other clients are somehow put off by –‘ ‘I will take her.’ The Necromancer interrupted, an air of finality in in his voice.

The Creche Master stepped back, overwhelmed by this sudden declaration ‘you want her?’ he gurgled drawing attention from a few of the clients just away from where they stood. The Necromancer only nodded stiffly, focusing on the Creche Master as he gathered himself together again.

‘I must object my good sir, but she seems to be in some damage; all my other clients can sense something off about this child, and I do not wish to tarnish my name over – ‘  

‘your name will not be tarnished by giving this child to me’ The Necromancer interrupted again, patience wearing thin, ‘I can assure you, sir, I can make it worth your while’ The Cuco took a small purse from his cloak and handed it to the Creche Master. Its weight alone was enough to make the Beings eyes bulge

‘this is almost double the standard price!’

‘I know. That is why I am giving it to you. Will you let me take the girl’ it was not a question, but a command.

 

The Creche Master walked dumbly towards the child in white, and led her over to her new master.

From there the Creche Master took the pair to a small closed off portion of the tent to sign off and seal the binding contract; the purchase official and legal. ‘I must say’ the Creche Master said, finally allowing everything to sink in as he watched The Necromancer sign the documents detailing her birth and history; the girl still looking down at her feet, ‘I wasn’t expecting you to buy anything. Usually, you come in, look around and leave without a word’ the Creche Master stroked his beard in thought ‘I don’t usually make it my business to know what my clients do with their purchases after,’ his nose wrinkled at the thought of previous buyers unwanted descriptions ‘too horrible in my opinion. But you’ he pointed with his pipe, smoke leaving his blue lips, ‘you are different, that I can see. What do you plan on doing with this child? and after this long, why her?’

The Necromancer continued to sign the contracts, as if he had not heard a thing of what the Creche Master had said. Once the final document had been signed he stood up, and leant into the Creche Masters space, and whispered something into his ear. The Creche Master stammered and flailing like a fish drowning on air. He stood straight and led his purchase out of the tent, who looked curiously between her old master and the new.

 

‘what did you tell him, master?’ her voice shook as she looked up at The Necromancer, who had become one with the night sky above them, torches lighting his silhouette and the way. Magical Beings parted at their approach, whispers and surprised glances from every direction; at the site of The Necromancer and the small white figure at his side.

‘Only the truth child.’ He looked down at her, dark eyes becoming crimson as they continued ‘he did not know what you are, and neither did many of the Beings in that tent. It is for that reason, I am making you my apprentice. Creatures like us must stay together if we are to survive.’ The girl was taken aback by this, stopping in her tracks; only for The Necromancer to pick her up and continue walking, drawing more attention than before.

 

When they arrived at the entrance of the Sun-Stone, The Necromancer put down his new protégé and summoned his carriage over. Once they were settled, The Necromancer began: ‘from now on, you will be under my care. You are to only refer to me as Master at official gatherings or in the presence of company. You will do as I say, when I say without question, unless it is of the utmost importance. I expect you to call me by name and you should expect the same from me also’

The Necromancer watched the girl as he laid out all his rules; the child nodding along as he spoke. ‘where we are going is a far and distant place, so you may sleep if you wish. I will wake you when we arrive’. Angela sat back, grateful to be allowed the opportunity to sleep; the folds of tiredness taking its toll on her little form.

Just before the tendrils of black consumed her site, she sat up suddenly ‘Master, you said I should refer to you by name, but I still don’t know what it is. And earlier’ she said with a yawn folding herself up on the carriage and lying on the seat, tiredness taking over ’you said, “creatures like us”, what exactly are we?’ The Necromancer looked from the window at his side, a sea of stars and moonlight guiding their path to the slumbering girl before him. ‘My name Angela, is Gabriel Reyes. I am a Cuco, and perhaps one of the few left of my kind. And you’ he pulled his hood down so the girl could see his handsome face once more, dark eyes burning ‘are perhaps one of the last of your own kind too’.

 

The evening wore on. And as the festivities came to an end at the Sun-Stone, word spread quickly amongst the merchants, like a flame to a field: ‘He bought something’ they said to one another in hushed tones ‘he bought a child of all things’ ‘and not any old child’ the Creche Master stammered ‘but a Nephilim. A live Nephilim’

The other Merchants scoffed at him, ‘that cannot be true, they do not exist anymore’ but the Creche Master was adamant, insisting that it was true.

That the child he had taken, who had somehow managed to undo his spell on her, and sense all that was around her was a Nephilim, a child of The Creator, a Fallen Angel.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key:
> 
> Sun-Stone: An old name for Stonehenge.
> 
> Cuco: A form of Boogeymen. Sometimes depicted as a ghost with a pumpkin head ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Nephilim: Literally 'Fallen One'. They are the result of Angels (often Fallen) forming relationships with humans. The offspring is a Nephilim.  
> \---  
> please comment and review


	2. Hacienda Quietus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela arrives at the Necromancers home, and meets his two children: Jesse and Sombra

Gabriel Reyes lived in the Americas.

When they arrived at his home, The Necromancer woke his new ward, who was surprised to see that it was early afternoon, the suns presence leaving the morrow. ‘Where are we?’ she stretched, and yawned as The Necromancer placed her on the ground, and instructed her to follow; the beaten path beneath their feet making clouds of dust as they walked. The Necromancer said nothing, allowing the crickets to answer her question for him; passing rows of small shacks on their way towards the Hacienda at the end, a castle surmounting its estate from where the carriage was parked. 

 

Once inside, The Necromancer called out softly, ‘Jesse, Sombra, come down. I have something to show you’ Gabriel looked to his new ward, frowning. ‘Take that off. You will not be needing it any longer.’ He nodded to the white cloak that still framed the girl's face and shoulders.

 

She blushed, feeling exposed under his sturdy gaze. She shrugged off the item just as two young children bound into the hall. The first was a boy, a little older than she, not a day older than ten, and not as dark as Gabriel at her side. His skin was rustic and smooth like hay, and he had a wildness about him; an untamed spark that made itself known when he smiled or looked at you, with great earnestness; that spoke of a boy who could be both lamb and wolf as he so wished it. 

The other, a girl, was just her age. She looked exactly like The Necromancer, only smaller and seemingly more eidolon like. Her face and arms covered in phosphorescent markings that glowed in the light shade. The children stared at Angela in bewilderment, unsure what to make of the new person in their presence.

 

Gabriel cleared his throat, ‘this Is Angela’ he pushed the girl lightly, stumbling forward a little before politely curtsying, heat filling her cheeks ‘she will be my ward and your playmate from now on.’ Gabriel nodded to the younger girl ‘Sombra, show her to the spare room. And Jesse,’ he looked towards the boy, who stood a little taller under his father’s gaze ‘go and draw some water and fill the tub. I will call each of you when you are needed’ with that, The Necromancer walked off, leaving the trio alone.

 

The young girl was the first to talk. She laughed as she took Angela in, rushing forward as she took her hand, ‘you look funny’ she giggled, reaching up and taking Angela’s hair in her hand, ‘your hair looks like straw!’ Angela blushed, reaching for the yellow strands self-consciously. ‘You look just like one of Papa’s friends, he has straw hair too!’

‘It’s rude to say that, Sombra’ the boy chided walking towards the pair, Stetson tipped back. The boy smiled, eyes twinkling ‘names Jesse, this here is Sombra. What kind of thing are you?’ he asked, rubbing his nose with the back of his hand. Angela looked from Jesse to Sombra, confused.

‘Thing? I’m not a thing. I’m me!’

‘So you say, So you say. But what _are_ you? You can’t be a regular Magical Being, you’re different in some way’ the boy threw his hands behind his head again, tilted at an angle; his eyes inspecting her without remorse.

 

Angela chewed her lip, unsure. Gabriel never actually said what she was on their way down here, and neither did the Creche Master after Gabriel had whispered something into his ear. Whatever she was, couldn’t have been good. ‘I’m not sure’ she admitted, Sombra playing with the pale patterned stitching of her dress, her clothing as alien as her. Jesse turned, and walked away from the pair, hands still thrown behind his head back to the general direction of where he originally came; ‘Anyway, what does it matter? You’re here now. Sombra’

‘Yes, Jesse?’

‘Please leave her be and do what Papa said. You’ll get in trouble if you don’t’

Sombra took Angela’s hands in her own, ‘Come on sissy, I’ll show you to your room!’ the smaller child laughed, somehow finding the strength to drag Angela forwards, and follow her general direction. The pair flew up the wide winding stairs at the centre of the main hallway, the heavy pitter-patter of small feet echoing throughout the expansive house. Sombra’s own lighter, if not defter than Angela’s, her own feet in comparison an elephant to a mouse.

 

Gabriel, Sombra and Jesse’s house seemed rather large to Angela, but to anyone else seeing it for the first time, most would say it was small, especially for a hacienda. To Angela, the entire place had too much space, too many windows and too many doors, the light and breezy environment almost nauseating in comparison to her own home from before; one area fitting fifteen of her and her peers together in the five-roomed orphanage. Here, one room could fit all of them.Space enough for all the children to sleep side by side in comfort.

‘It’s small’ Sombra said, looking around, opening the door ‘but it’s still nice. I hope you like it’ Angela’s eyes widened and mouth opened as she looked around the room. A wide rectangular window overlooking the eastern part of the house sat at the very end of the wall, allowing silver slants of light to enter and sit comfortably on the little bed. A desk sat just beneath the window, and a small bookshelf, empty of use stood proudly by the door in which they came.

Sombra sat heavily on the bed, a little bounce jolting through her. ‘It’s amazing’ Angela breathed, a smile blossoming. Angela joined Sombra and sat down with a heavy bounce on the bed, her weight and height juggling the pair a little longer and a little harder than before. They giggled at their silliness,  insecurity and dread slowly leaving Angela as time went by, and got used to what was around her.

At first, when The Necromancer had bought her – when _Gabriel_ had bought her, she was convinced the man had malicious intentions for her, his presence igniting fear and awe in all those present at the market, the feeling sudden and overwhelming to Angela’s senses, as they cut through the crowd. His crimson eyes which burned brighter as he looked at her; did little to distill this fear, it was as if she was looking into a fiery furnace at the earths pit, unholy and damning like something out of a sacred book. 

His apparent lack of emotion did nothing to help the situation either.

She hadn't lied when she had said she could feel lots of things. It was fact. Most people didn't like her because of it, she "knew too much" many people said; her knack of just _feeling_ things, of _knowing_ truths behind the illusions people presented led to disdain for her very existence. Their feelings were loud and obscene and pandemonic, a never ending flow of information and emotion cascading into one, endless storm.

Amidst this chaotic wave that threatened to drown her, Gabriel was an oasis. A cool area where she could feel and know nothing about someone, blocking her out from himself. She both feared and loved him for this, his presence soothing but his apathy confusing. There was no one in this world like him. And there was possibly none left like her. She wondered if he felt the same way too, her existence easing him as he did her.

 

‘Are you a Cuco as well?’ Angela asked, admiring the colourful markings etched onto Sombra’s skin and remembering how she barely touched the ground as she ran. The smaller girl shook her head profusely,

 ‘No, only Papa. I’ve never met anyone else like him, I’m a Catrina’

‘what about Jesse?’

‘He’s a Hellhound, a bit like Mama, she was a werewolf. I’m more like Papa’

‘where is your Mama?’

‘She’s not with us anymore’ Sombra said, voice wavering a little. Angela frowned, sensing a shift in the girl's mood. Angela sat straight and stroked her new friend's arm, ‘well, at least you have your memories of her. I don’t have a mother or father at all’ Sombra looked up, eyes wide and mouth open to say something, but a familiar twang interrupted the pair ‘Papa wants you now, Angela’ Jesse stood leaning against the door, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, arms wet.

His Stetson was gone and his hair seemed wilder and somewhat softer than before without the hat’s presence. Angela squeezed Sombra’s hand, and followed Jesse out of the room. The pair this time, walked down the stairs, Jesse leading and Angela following, the sound of their footsteps echoing through the silent halls. ‘We’re goin’ to have some visitors this evening’ Jesse yawned, attempting to seem bored; waves of excitement rolling off his skin. ‘Some of Papa’s friends are coming over. I think they have a meeting this evening’ Jesse turned around, walking backwards ‘that’s nice’ Angela said, wary of the boy in front of her, who was somehow aware of his surroundings despite no awareness of what was behind him.

Familiarity was the only thing that could have done it she thought to herself, after living in a place for so long, it would be no surprise if the boy knew his way around the hacienda by touch alone.

 

They stopped at a door in the corner of the main hall. Jesse pushed the door open, steam rolling out of the room. Jesse walked in, and Angela followed suit ‘Papa, she is here’ Jesse called, just as the pair caught sight of Gabriel - cloak off - leaning into the circular tub, pouring various vials and potions into it. Gabriel looked up at the pair ‘Thank you Jesse, you may leave now’ he turned to the girl as Jesse went, ‘as for you, undress’. Angela stammered, protest on her lips at the abruptness of his words, but Gabriel interrupted ‘You’ve been amongst other children from different nations. Naturally, any kind of malediction from their home countries would have followed them; and may have rubbed off on you.’

He took out a long wooden spoon and stirred the water, the elixirs within altering the colour of the water from clear to a shiny blue, ‘I’d rather get rid of any spell now than have to deal with them later. Also’ Gabriel walked towards the girl, folding his arms and the hair at the back of the girls neck standing as he drew closer, ‘as my apprentice I would prefer private matters to go undiscussed unless I say so. My children’s mother being one of them.’

‘how did you know about that?’ surprise overtaking the fear in the child’s eyes. Gabriel shrugged, uncaring ‘the dead have a way of manifesting their supraliminal state when they are mentioned by the living. That, and I felt the change in Sombra’s emotions.’ Gabriel turned back to the tub, and stirred it again, picking up a ladle from a wood bucket by the side and pouring more hot water, ‘now chop chop. I haven’t got all day’.

 

Angela changed without a word of protest, wary that Gabriel would watch her as she did so. But The Necromancer did no such thing, keeping his eyes to himself as he picked Angela’s clothes off the floor as she lowered herself into the boiling water.

 

‘These will have to be burnt’ he said to himself, picking the last of the clothes off the floor. Angela blinked, the water biting her skin ‘why?’. Although it was never said, she knew that clothing was expensive. Her caretaker from before would always mend the orphans damaged clothing, never buying anything new, adamant to instil “the virtues of patience and abstinence” into them.

But it was a farce.

She saw how they barely had enough to eat, let alone drink. Their clothes mended but still, very much rags made up from mismatched pieces, that matched the cloth; but if you looked hard enough you could see was a shade too light or too dark than the actual material. 

The clothing may have been rags, but they were all she had of what she had left behind.

 

Gabriel looked at the girl, the emotional absence jarring her senses, ‘tradition mandates that anything you bring from the life before must be destroyed. As a way of getting rid of the old, and starting afresh in your new one. Why would you want to keep these anyway?’ Gabriel held out the dress between his finger and thumb, a shadow of a grimace forming ‘their rags’.

Angela looked at her hands, the beginning of wrinkles forming over the pads of her submerged fingers. ‘I don’t know’ she admitted. Gabriel sighed, rubbing his eyes and forehead, clothes tucked under his arm, ‘fine’ he said at last, looking at Angela softly. ‘You may keep your cloak.’ He lifted the item from under his arm and held it out; ‘but everything else burns, understand?’

‘I understand’

‘good. Now make sure you wash behind your ears, alright?’

‘alright’

* * *

 

 The guests arrived as the children ate.

It had been a few hours since Angela left the bath, and Gabriel had provided fresh new clothes for the girl. Once she had finished changing, Jesse and Sombra called her down for a supper of cornbread and beef broth in the scullery.

Sombra chattered as they ate, talking about anything and everything at the Hacienda, whilst Jesse nodded along to her words. They didn’t notice The Goliath enter the small space until they heard his voice and Angela was lifted out of her chair. ‘Ah! so you are the apprentice’ his voice was lions roar, it bellowed and rumbled across the Hacienda like thunder; as he held the girl in his arms.

Angela gasped at the sheer height of the man who held her. Although she could not see him – he had picked her up from behind – the distance between the ground and the tips of her toes was overwhelming.

Jesse stood, eyes wild with light, the same excitement from before returning tenfold and shouted, ‘Aunt Ana!’ as he made his way towards the man who held the girl. Angela turned her head to see a woman just to the side of the man that had lifted her up. She was fairly tall with light brown skin, and copper eyes, serenity her mettle. She smiled as Jesse ran to her, his head resting against her waist as he hugged the woman he named Ana. ‘It’s lovely to see you too Jesse’ she smiled, looking to Angela. ‘Reinhardt, I think you should put that poor girl down. I’m afraid you may have frightened her’.

 

The man heeded to the woman’s voice, and set The Apprentice down, Angela finally able to get a good look at the one who had lifted her up. The man was a giant. He was bigger, taller and perhaps stronger than anyone she had seen.

 

His body seemed to be alight, blue flames consuming and rising off his skin and armour. But it did not burn, rather it chilled. He was made of Ice and Fire, a song of two elements wrapped into one, melodiously coexisting without complaint. His nature was as intense and jovial as the iced flames that left his skin. A walking paradox.

 

‘Uncle Reinhardt!’ Sombra squealed in turn, running to hug the leviathan. Reinhardt flushed as he held the smaller girl, embarrassed, ‘I am sorry my treasure, you too young one. I am afraid I let myself go’ he looked at Angela and smiled as he said this, his one working eye examining her through the fog of ice and fire, ‘I did not mean to frighten you’. Angela shook her head ‘you did no such thing, sir. I was just surprised’ she said, noticing more people entering the Hacienda and walking into one of the rooms through the kitchen door; The Necromancer closing it, and walking into the scullery. ‘Angela’ Gabriel said, voice soft yet gruff, ‘we are about to begin our meeting. Your presence is pivotal to this arrangement,’.

 

A cold sweat broke out over The Apprentice’s skin at his words, his request filling her with unease. ‘Yes, Ga- Master’ she stammered, The Necromancer raising an amused eyebrow at her sudden change in terms. She scolded herself quietly, following The Necromancer – albeit shakily – to his office, Reinhardt and Ana in tow.

 

Once they were all in the room, Gabriel locked the door, and stood in the centre of the room. Angela in front of him, the eyes of the many – albeit few – different beings watching her carefully, a rainbow of emotion painting the room.

‘Ladies and Gentlemen of the Watchers, I would like to thank you for joining me tonight.’ His sleek voice stalling many of the conversations going on as they waited for the meeting to begin, the tête-à-têtes of one pair – Angela noted a distinct pulse coming from them – grinding to a calming halt as they turned to face her Master. ‘As you are aware, we exist to serve the Magical Kind. To defend and protect against attacks brought by the Mortals. This meeting – as custom – is called to discuss any new developments within or outside of our community,’

 

Gabriel paused, his proem reminding those in the room the very purpose of their organisation. He continued: ‘at this very time, yesterday at twilight, I came across the child you see standing before you at Sun-Stone. Many of those in attendance knew not what she was, and neither did the merchant.’ The Necromancer paused again, looking around the wide room. The candles may not have revealed the faces of those in attendance, but Angela could feel their thoughts as though it was spoken word: where was he going with this?

 

‘Ladies and Gentlemen of the Watchers, this child you see before you is perhaps the very last in a breed long gone. This child is a Nephilim.’

 

Gasps filled the air. What once was calm was washed away by a cascade of swirling emotion; shock, disbelief, and wonder at what The Necromancer had said. ‘Impossible’ one-half of the pair Angela had noted earlier cried aloud, his voice distinct, regal, harsh and nasal all at once. Gabriel did not falter, ‘It is the truth, your majesty. She is an Angel. She can feel and sense life, thought, and emotion just as I can. And in the future, she will perhaps be able to see the very life force of all living things.’

 

‘And how do you know,’ the woman that sat next to the man who interrupted started, standing up tall; her voice, softer, but nasal and harsh like her partners ‘that she is not a distinct breed of Cuco like yourself? Your kind may be few, but that does not mean they are completely gone.’

 

‘Your Majesty, if she was a form of Cuco, I would have known. Just as I know that Reinhardt is a Draugar, and Ana is a Naddaha, I know that she is unlike anything that has come before.’ although it was dark, Angela could make out the tall figure of the woman, her disbelief as tall as she, and her pride taller still. Her eyes molten gold pinpricks set against the backdrop of candlelit stars.

 

‘Be still Amelie’ the man at her side hushed, touching his lady’s arm. The man turned towards Gabriel, smiling lightly at Angela as he did so, ‘continue sir, we are listening’ Gabriel nodded, ‘Thank you, Gerard’.

 

‘As there are Demons such as myself in this world, so too are there Angels such as this child. One cannot live without the other. And what one can do often compliments the other, and with your help, I would like to keep this child and raise her to be a member of our elite organisation.’

 

A chorus of whispers echoed around the room, Gabriel’s request taking many of them by surprise. The talking came to an abrupt halt when a solitary figure stood. Angela could sense Gabriel stand a little taller at the figure’s change in position. The figure was one of authority and yet it was affection burning off of his skin. Most authoritative figures, pride and narcissism were their vices; a clear indicator of their power and position. Although his blood red eyes focused solely on her little form, this emotion was not meant for her. ‘ As Commander, I think I speak for everyone when I say this Gabriel’ the man looked around the room, several nods and hums of agreement echoing around the room, the decision reached and finalised by him.

‘We accept your request, and welcome your Apprentice as one of our own.’

 

* * *

 

‘You never got to finish your food you know’

 

Angela looked away from the full moon, her knees against her chest to Jesse who stood at her door; lamp in hand. Angela looked back at the moon, ‘I didn’t get a chance’ she replied, moving her feet inwards to let the boy sit on the window's ledge beside her. The pair sat in silence, watching the white sphere.

‘So, you’re a Nephilim?’

‘Yes. How did you know?’

‘Just because a door is locked, doesn’t mean I can’t hear what is going on’

‘Oh. I guess it’s silly to assume you can’t hear isn’t it?’

 

‘I’m not meant to hear’ Jesse confessed, scratching his bare chest ‘Papa put a hex on the door to make sure me and Sombra couldn’t listen in, but I think I may have outgrown it.’ He looked at Angela, his smile wolfish.

 

‘Jesse, what does that say?’ she beckoned to the Hacienda’s courtyard to where the gate stood. Jesse looked out and frowned, ‘you can’t read that?’ he asked, confused. Angela only nodded, embarrassed.

‘We need to work on your reading then, I’ll have to tell Papa’

‘That’s ok. What does it say?’

‘Hacienda Quietus. That is the name of our home.’

 

* * *

 

 

‘What are you thinking about?’

 

Gabriel looked over his shoulder, the figure laying on his side tracing the divots of his back as he sat up; staring at the white moon, his window to the west of the Hacienda.  A pleasant ache throbbed between his partner's legs, and Gabriel could feel the desire radiating off of him like heat, stirring his loins too.

 

Gabriel lay back ‘the girl’ he answered, looking up through his dark lashes at his Commander. The man chuckled and stroked Gabriel’s face, ‘you did the right thing, Gabe. Rescuing her like that. Anyone else and they’d have turned her into a breeder. You’re a good man’

 

‘Hmm, if you say so’

‘That’s not what's bothering you, is it?’

‘No’

‘Then what is it?’

Gabriel sat up, a frown filling his dark features.

 

‘She was amongst Mortal children, Jack. And she knows nothing of where she came from. It was mere fortune that I was even able to find her.’ Jack sat up, the covers that were once wrapped around his chest falling to his waist, ‘Gabe, what do you mean?’

 

‘If I was able to find her amongst Mortal Children, what would happen if a Mortal finds a Magical Child amongst theirs?'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key:  
> Catrina: or 'La Calavera Catrina' means Dapper Skeleton/Elegant Skull.
> 
> Draugar: The Animated Corpse of fallen Warrior, often a Viking. They are protective of their treasure.
> 
> Naddaha: or 'El Naddaha' Literally means 'The Caller' is a Siren-like creature.  
> \---  
> Now before you ask, yes Proem is a word. I'll let you lovely people look it up instead of telling you what it means ;) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it was fun to write! Please comment and review!


	3. Sigil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Symbols have power, as do places and names.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup Peeps! Happy New Year! Sorry for no new update in the past few month, I have been busy. I hope you enjoy the update,and without adieu, I present my story to you

Hacienda Quietus was situated at the edge of Dorado. A quiet bay village in the east.

It was famous for its many festive attributes and the jovial nature of its people. The constant laughter and mirth a reminder that life was worth living, and what more worth could there be but fun. Such was the extent of this merriment, that the place was dubbed ‘ _la ciudad dorada de las sonrisas_ ’. The Golden City of Smiles.

 Life was different in Dorado; but not so different as it was in Hacienda Quietus. Angela found herself pleasantly surprised by everything that went on in the house, - from Gabriel wraithing through cracks, to Sombra reappearing and disappearing at will – the inhabitants of the said place none the wiser of her frequent surprise.  Gabriel for one, was much more than he seemed. Although seemingly harsh and unfeeling to the many that passed him by, he was cool, kind and sincere. Rarely did he raise his voice to Angela or his own children when they angered him, choosing instead to speak to them in hushed yet harsh tones.  

Somehow this was worse.

Although Angela could not feel his emotions as she could with others, Gabriel’s disapproval could exude through his gaze. And when it did happen, one was left with the overwhelming feeling of disappointment in themselves and an ardent regret for what they had done. Whilst she could see Gabriel was not doing this intentionally, it was upsetting to disappoint someone so benign.

In all he was frank, but fair.

 Jesse and Sombra were an interesting pair. Jesse was as cool as his father. His equable nature extending to the drawl of his words and the pace of his work. He was fun to be around and brought life into everything. But he was a bit of a slacker too. He liked to sneak off and watch the people in the village, and spoke often of being a vaquero when he grew up. A dream his father did not approve of and constantly pushed the boy in his studies. 

Sombra on the other hand, was different. Whilst she was focussed and studious, she was a bundle of nerves and energy. She rarely had a quiet moment; always on the go, doing something. She thrived on mischief. A trouble maker at heart, Sombra loved to pull pranks and defy orders.

She was a prankster.

 

In spite of their differences, they were close. They shared a bond that Angela found that she could not name, and envied them all for. She wanted what they had, this mysterious thing that brought them together, doing her best and working her hardest to feel what they had.

 

In all this, Gabriel valued education above all else; and he made sure the three of them where on top of their studies. When he learned that Angela could not read, he immediately set about to rectify it. Every morning, after breakfast, he would take the same large book off the shelf and set it between himself and Angela. Wedged between the table and the bench, the book leaning diagonally on the table and their laps, The Necromancer and his Apprentice would read this book, the Master going over and explaining words and meanings to his Pupil, who listened with an intent desire to know more.

 

In one month, Angela had mastered basic reading; her Master’s consistency coming to fruition. Spells were learnt next, and many of the Watchers where impressed by her natural affinity to certain incantations when they came to visit. Even the stony Amelie, Queen of the Faeries could not hide her reluctant charm in what she had learnt. Her suspicion of Angela ever-present. ‘They don’t really come this often’ Jesse mused, warming his cool hands by the hearth one evening. They had spent the day doing chores, and Jesse had just finished putting the chickens to bed for the evening. Mild disappointment wafted from his skin, caressing Angela’s senses as he peered at the broad figure of Reinhardt, and the thick frame of Torbjorn from the scullery.

‘they’re probably here for you Ang’

‘Do you really think so?’

‘course, who else could they be here to see?’

 

It was true.

Reinhardt and Torbjorn visited regularly since her arrival. Bringing with them little trinkets, spells charms and clothing that once belonged to their own family; - Reinhardt’s niece Alexsandra and Torbjorn’s daughter Brigitte - to give to Angela. This puzzled her. ‘we still do not know where you are from exactly,’ Gabriel explained, sipping his tea ‘but we have an idea. It is important for you to be in touch with as much of your original home as possible.’

‘A magical being who loses sight of where they are from is a lonely and reckless creature,’ they were sat in his study. The room was filled with books of all kinds, ranging in topics and distinction. Some of the books sat on the floor. Piled high on top of one another due to lack of space, or Gabriel’s own disinterest in putting them back in their empty sockets. On the days when they studied, the children sat in the room with the Necromancer. Jesse laying with his belly on the carpet, Sombra’s knees tucked to her chest on the plush chair and Angela at the other side of the desk on the high stool. ‘And what will happen, to someone who loses themselves?’ Gabriel set his cup down, studying her. ‘Then they become incurvates. A shadow of themselves and their abilities. A being with no home and no knowledge of who or what they are, loses themselves and their abilities. What remains is a penumbra of their previous gifts. Thus resulting in destruction, confusion, anger and fear of those that it perceives as abandoning it, or the notion that its own kind is evil.’

 

The teapot whistled sharply.

Gabriel got up, took a cloth, rolled back his puffed sleeves, and picked the pot off the fire. As he did this, Sombra and Jesse made their way to his desk, empty cups in their hands. ‘But it’s all speculation’ Gabriel continued, pouring dark brown liquid into their cups – Angela’s cup having already been on the table beforehand – ‘so far, there’s never been such an occurrence. Don’t let it worry you.’

 

Angela took a tentative sip, the chocolate bitter and hot, burning her lip. She wiped a trail of the liquid off her chin with her back hand. ‘I’m not worried’ she sipped her Hot Chocolate again, slower this time. ‘Its not you I’m referring to’ Gabriel’s eyes wandered to Jesse as he poured his son’s cup. A small knowing smile on his lips.  Jesse suddenly drank faster at this, the redness of his tanned cheeks either a sign of the heat or embarrassment of what his father had said. As far as Angela could tell, it was definitely the latter. ‘I’m not afraid’ Sombra chirped proudly, drinking the contents of her cup without hesitation. ‘nothing like that could ever happen to us!’

 

There were also days when Gabriel left the Hacienda too.  ‘I will see you all in a few days’ time’  he would always say. On the days when this happened, he _would_ be gone for a few days. Gabriel would leave clear instructions for the children to follow in his absence. The moment he left Angela with Sombra and Jesse for the first time, the house came to life. ‘I always wondered why you where left alone when I first met you’ Angela gasped, watching as the furniture took a life of its own. ‘of course,’ Sombra said ‘Papa enchanted the Hacienda so that when he’s gone, we’ll be taken care of.’ The furniture would move around freely, pouring tea, cooking eggs, folding sheets only stopping when one of them interacted with it or it wasn’t necessary. It was a curious sight. The moment Gabriel came back the furniture would stop, march back to its original posts and stand still. As though it had never moved at all. As soon as Gabriel opened the door, all furniture was back to where it originally started, as though nothing had happened.

 

Life was certainly strange in Hacienda Quietus.

 

Nearly a year had passed since Angela’s arrival, when Jesse suddenly approached her as she did her chores. She felt him before she saw him. Mischievousness in air. Whilst Sombra was a natural troublemaker, so was Jesse. It was easy for Angela to tell the difference between the two through her senses. Sombra’s mischief had an element of cruel humour twisted into it. It blossomed when her target was mildly inconvenienced by her actions. Jesse on the other hand, wasn’t so uncouth. Rather, his was cruder. Raw feeling with a blend of obscenity. She rolled her eyes, ‘whatever it is Jesse, I’m not doing it’. She didn’t look away from the pots she was washing as she said this. Focusing squarely on a particular small spot that refused to come out.

‘aw come on Ang, I ain’t even said anything yet!’

‘you and I know that you don’t have to say anything for me to know that you’re up to something’

‘perhaps you could ask me and find out’

 

The spot came out. Angela sighed turning around, Jesse’s lazy smile spreading on his lips. ‘what is it Jesse?’ ‘ever heard of Dio dos Muertos?’ Angela paused, confused. ‘I don’t know what a Dia Muerta is’ she struggled with the words, tripping over the syllables. ‘Dio dos Muertos’ Jesse pronounced carefully. ‘Is a festival to celebrate the dead. We remember all those who have passed on. We do it every year to remember mama’ Jesse sat down, smile growing. ‘they also do it in the village. And they have sweets and cakes and parties all along the streets. There are flowers everywhere, and people tell stories and sing songs.’

 

 It sounded fun. Angela wanted to know more. She’d never been down to the village herself, so she did not know what it was like. Often, she imagined leaving the Hacienda to sneak into the village like Jesse. But as soon as the thought came, she would quickly rebuke it. Going into the village meant betraying Gabriel’s trust. From her window, she could make out the small shapes of the people going about their daily business. Gabriel didn’t trust the Mortals. And always warned them against the village and its people. Calling them cruel and filthy creatures. But you’d never know that by his actions. When a mortal did stop by, he would treat them courteously and with respect. Sometimes, she wondered if her Master had forgotten that she was part human.

 

Jesse continued, ‘Papa is going on a trip in a few days. I know because I heard him and Uncle Reinhardt talking about it. And do you know what happens in a few days’ time?’ Jesse wiggled his eyebrows and Angela shook her head. She knew. Of course, she knew. With the way this was going, it was hard not to see. Jesse grinned, ‘it’s the festival. Whilst papa’s gone, me an Somb are going to sneak into the village and have some fun. Want to join?’

 

Angela set the bowl down and looked up. Facing away from Jesse and looking to the window. The direction of the village. Wanting. ‘what if we get caught?’

‘we won’t get caught’

‘what if we will?’

‘have I been caught?’

‘yes, multiple times’

‘mainly by the villagers’

‘and more times by your father’

Jesse rolled his eyes ‘what _exactly_ are you afraid of Ang? You don’t have fun around here, all you do is work. You’re boring’. _Ouch_. That hurt. Angela flushed turning to face the boy ‘I work’ she said  ‘because I’m grateful to my Master. He takes care of me. And I want to repay him somehow, unlike you. All you do is laze around and do nothing all day. It’s a wonder he even bothers with you at all’.

 

There was a beat of silence.

And it occurred to Angela suddenly that she had shouted at Jesse, his flabbergasted expression and feelings of abash washing over her.  She looked down at her hands, remorse flooding her cheeks at what she had said. She spoke out of resentment. Watching Jesse and Sombra be so close to Gabe for so little made her blood boil.  It wasn’t fair. She wanted what they had, and yet, they did nothing for it. For all her gifts and abilities, she could not understand this emotion. And it upset her. ‘I’m sorry’ she whispered unable to look up at him. ‘I’m sorry’.

Another beat.

Silence was all around. Jesse’s emotions spoke in waves. Cutting the air and filling her up like a balloon. They stood like this for a beat longer. Angela could sense that there was something he was going to say. That his upset was turning into something she could not name. Just when he opened his lips there was an interruption:

‘there you are’

Angela snapped her head up, back to Jesse’s face, registering faint surprise in his brown orbs. They both turned to the sound automatically, as though controlled by some magnetic force. It was Gabriel. He stood at the door silently, his puffed white sleeves rolled up to his elbows revealing beautifully tanned skin. His black waistcoat twinkling lavishly with gold threads and black opal stones at the buttons. His entire being was illuminated by the light behind him, making him seem more of a black shadow than actual figure. His crimson eyes inspecting them carefully.

 

‘what’s going on?’ Gabriel’s eyes wandered from Jesse to Angela. ‘Nothing Papa’ Jesse replied, his surprise at his father’s appearance filtering into the room. Gabriel looked between the two of them again. Angela could not read Gabriel, but she knew that Gabriel wouldn’t believe Jesse, considering she could still feel the remains of his unnamed emotion still in the room, quickly being replaced by surprise. Whether Gabriel believed or not she did not know. The Necromancer carried on: ‘come with me Jesse, I need to discuss your work from the other day. And once you’re done Angela you may take a break’

‘Thank You, sir’

\---

It was dinner time when Angela saw Jesse again later that day. Between that time, she had a long, hard, think.  What had possessed her to speak so cruelly to her playmate? He’d done nothing really to deserve her scorn. Jesse was many things, but he was, more than anything deserving of Gabriel’s attention. Jesse was stronger, braver, in some ways smarter and above all else steadfast in everything. More than she and Sombra. Whatever this bond was, it was strongest between Jesse and Gabriel. And Angela wanted it. Her envy had reared its head and revealed itself in the most unpredictable way possible.

 

Perhaps that had been it. This bond.. When she had lived in the orphanage, such a thing did not exist. Only despair and desperation fuelled the place. Scorn of the adults an ever-present notion. It was only in the village that a bond like this existed. The first  and only time Angela had felt it, had been in passing. She’d been rooting around the forest floor looking for mushrooms before the first snow settled. She chanced upon a small hollow, where a young girl lived. It was clear she was wayward, her home away from the village and her living conditions less than desirable. She sang with a hard, flat voice, to the small bud in her lap, the tune faltering between the rise and fall of the lullaby. And yet the bond had been there. In spite of the hardship and sorrow that this girl seemed to have endured, this feeling that transcended thought, was shared between mother and child. Angela could never quite forget how the girl looked at the bundle, it was as though everything that had been or would ever be, was present in her lap.

Angela had wanted it then, and she wanted it now. It was the same sign she had seen when she first arrived at the Hacienda. Gabriel called it a Sigil. Jesse and Sombra wore the sign on their clothes. Only she did not wear this symbol, and it bothered her endlessly that she did not belong. Proof of this so glaringly obvious. But being unnecessarily cruel to someone who had been nothing but kind to her, was no way of getting that. As they sat to eat, Angela placed a folded slip of parchment onto Jesse’s lap. From the corner of her eye she could see Jesse look up at her in confusion. She continued to eat. Watching still as the boy unfolded it under the table and read the contents of what it said. A smile grew on the boy’s face and he sat on the slip of paper with a small shuffle on his seat.

 

She _hadn’t_ wanted to go the village because she was afraid of what Gabriel would say.

She _had_ wanted to go the village because she wanted to see the sights and sounds of the people there.

Between the battle of two schools of thought, the latter had won.  Jesse was right. She didn’t have fun. And she owed it to him to make sure he had the best night possible.

\---

‘is all that clear?’ Gabriel looked at the trio, inspecting them one by one. They nodded. Their plan perfectly in place. As soon as Gabriel left they would wait half an hour. Once sure he was gone, they would prepare and head out under the cover of the night. And sneak back under the same shadow, cautious that they would not be seen or noticed by anyone in the village. 

 

But fear was still there. As far as Angela could tell, - and was adamantly certain – Gabriel could not feel or sense her as she could others, and as he could too. And yet she could _taste_ the aura in the air surge. The emotions from siblings at her side filling the Hacienda with each passing moment. It was overwhelming. How obvious their emotions where. At this rate, Gabriel would have to notice something was amiss and question them about it. The plan may have been in place but this wasn’t helping. They might as well come out now and admit it. There was no way Gabriel didn’t suspect anything. There was no way –

‘Good. Well then, I’ll see you all soon’ Gabriel turned and walked towards the door. Angela’s jaw dropped. Watching as her Master left them, his bare shoulders swaying in time with his light movement. The door clicked shut, and the furniture came to life. A loud breath was released, and Sombra and Jesse began to laugh hysterically at her side.

 

‘we did it!’ Sombra breathed, doing a little dance at their deceit. Jesse joined in, celebrating at what they had just done. Angela continued to stare at the door. Mind buzzing. ‘Did something seem odd to you?’ she said at last, turning to face the pair. Sombra shrugged, the cloak stand passing behind her. The four cloaks that rested on its arms swaying like an afterthought. ‘it all seemed fine to me. What are you worried about Ang?’

‘I don’t mean to be rude, but your emotions weren’t exactly subtle. The air was full of mischief. If it where me, I’d be a little suspicious of the amount of mischievousness in the air.’

Jesse shrugged ‘didn’t ya say that’s the main thing you sense from us Ang?’

‘well yes –‘

‘then if that’s it, by this point, Papa would be used to feeling it from us.’ Jesse reasoned. ‘Come on, let’s start getting ready.’

He had a point. By now Gabriel would be so used to it, it probably wouldn’t come across as unusual. But something about his departure was all wrong

\---

It had just turned dark when the children arrived at the village. Lanterns were being lit as they passed by like a road of lights. Every nook and cranny glowing with the soft golden warmth of fire. The air was filled with sweetness. Laughter, music, chatter and food only heightened the sweet essence of marigolds in the air. The atmosphere was one of unity, no despair or longing was present during Dio dos Muertos. Such a concept was hard to come by, especially for the people of Dorado. As life was all about beginnings, so was death. The two where equal halves of the same coin, one could not live without the other. As life was to be celebrated, so was death.

 

Angela could only marvel at the sights and sounds of Dorado. Death was a concept that most did not like or bear at the orphanage, or even in her village. And feeling so many people happy was disorientating. It was a nice feeling, truthfully, but so much in one place made her head spin. Jesse grinned back at her, his head covered by a hat and his faced marked with black and white paint. ‘y’see? I told ya it would be great!’ the boy lead the way, criss-crossing between people going to and throw within the crowd. Angela was in the middle, her face and arms covered in black and white paint and her hair dyed grey with charcoal. Sombra followed at the back. ‘why don’t you have to wear a disguise again?’ Angela asked peering back at the smug girl behind her. ‘Because I’m a Catrina. I don’t need to disguise myself. As far as everyone else is aware’ she rotated her chin all around, arms thrown back behind her head ‘I’m not here. Also it’s a day to celebrate me, I have more power today, of course’.

The trio wandered the streets, wandering the winding alleys and paths. They stopped every now and again to marvel at decorations, taste the delicacies of warm _Pan de Muerto_ _and rich_ _Calabaza en Dulce_ to those who offered it to them. They played games, laughed and listened to stories of the deceased and their various deeds during their time with the living. It was amazing. The height and atmosphere was unparalleled, and as the hours passed, Angela wished it could continue. ‘Do you want one?’ Jesse had taken them to a man who was selling _Calaveras de Azucar_. Her thoughts interrupted by the boys voice. She had a few coins left, and her belly ached for more sweet things. ‘After this, lets head home’ Sombra yawned, taking her place in line. Jesse followed suit, and as did Angela, staying at the back. The moon was high in the sky, and from the small hill where she stood, she could make out the procession of lights, making their way to the cemetery. Each light was like a guiding hand, showing one the way to where they would go, without fear or worry of ever being lost.

 

‘Spare some change, for a story’ Angela turned. A woman sat facing her, head covered in a dusty shawl, a small chipped bowl in her hands. Her face was covered but her arms where out, revealing the decay and age of them. Angela looked round, surprised. No one seemed to notice this little old woman sitting there. Everyone passed her by as though she where invisible. A couple walked past her, wrapped in each other’s arms, and for a brief moment, Angela was sure they had walked right through her. No else noticed this woman but her. ‘Spare some change, for a story’ her voice as clear and as loud as a bell. Angela walked up to the woman. Jesse and Sombra’s bickering a distant hum in the background. Everything that was around her seemed to mute, the lights, and sounds and smells suddenly less noticeable than before. And for once, for the first time since meeting Gabriel, the world seemed quiet. As though all the emotional feeling had sucked form the earth and rendered mute.

 

The Hag looked up, surprised.

‘Hello Deary’ she whispered, ‘spare a coin, for a story?’ Angela took out the coins in her pocket, and placed them in the woman’s bowl. She eyed them hungrily. ‘Well aren’t you a sweetie’ she whispered, her voice a chorus of sighs and moans. ‘is that your brother and sister?’ The Hags cloak pointed behind her, probably to Jesse and Sombra, but Angela didn’t dare look away. She was transfixed by the signs on the womans cloak.

 

There where four. Each distinctly different from the other.

On the woman’s left, draped over the arm was a green snake like creature. Its body was curved like an ‘O’ with its open jaw meeting its tail. At its centre, a white sword.

On the right a similar beast too. The two-white snake like creatures formed an ‘O’, both their jaws open, consuming one another’s tails.

At her feet, a white arrow. Flanked either side with a set of golden wings, pointing up towards the woman with a halo at its base.

And finally, the fourth symbol. The gold oval shaped ‘O’ rested upon the woman’s head. On either side of it, a pair of black wings. The wings intersected and criss-crossed between each other like lightning, connected.

 

  ‘No. Their my masters children, I’m not their anything.’ Her eyes focusing squarely on the symbol on her head. The Hag rocked back and forth, a laugh escaping from the materials folds. ‘That is not true. Someone is something to someone. And you may not be siblings, but I can gurantee you aren’t alone in this world’ her laughter hissed making her rock erratically on the boulder she was seated on. ‘Would you like me to tell you a story, my sweet?’

‘Please’ Angela said, eyes never leaving the cloak, and sitting on a small rock.

‘then I shall tell you the finest, and oldest story I know’ The Hag hissed laughter rocking her bones. She sat straighter, her bowl placed to the side and rocking continuing. She cleared her throat, and told her story:

 

_Once upon a time, there was an Angel._

_This Angel was Strong, Beautiful, and Exceptionally Wise._

_But above all else, what stood out the most about this Angel, was its cunning. None could compare to its gifts._

_To many, this Angel was the greatest being of its kind to ever live._

_And It fancied itself as such too._

_But the Angel was alone. In spite of its many gifts, the Angel had a hole in its heart that could not be filled.  It watched the beings on earth with envy, seeing something that they had that it and many of its kin could not possess. Whilst the beings on earth glorified and reviled them for their deeds, the Angel knew it did little to fill the void. Of it and its Kin._

_One day, the Angel decided that in order to find what was missing, it alone should rule the earth. Believing that this void in its heart would be filled through subjugation of the lower species that inhabited the planet._

_And thus, The Angel set about to make its dream a reality._

_The Angel descended onto the earth. Sowing War, Famine, Pestilence, and Death amongst Mankind. As long as these four things existed, the Angel’s power grew to new heights, tipping order into its hands, and feeding the void in its heart._

_Word soon spread of the Angels actions, and it was ordered to stop immediately._

_But the Angel refused._

_Drunk, from the chaos that it fed on, and at last, feeling that it had found its purpose, the Angel called upon others within the heavens to help it inherit the earth. So that they too may rule on high, as Gods._

_There was a great divide in the heavans, and thus, a war broke out._

_Many died as a result of this war. Beast, Man, Animal and Child._

_None were spared from the carnage._

_After many, many years, the war came to an end._

_The Angels who had fallen from grace were executed. Their lives and that of their children cut short to prevent the possibility of another war._

_But only one would not die._

_The Angel who had started all this could not be killed._

_For such were its affects on the earth that War, Famine, Pestilence, and Death continued to be rampant. Feeding it, and keeping it alive._

_Thus the Angel was bound to the earth._

_Sealed from the heavens and confined from the earths crust._

_Unable to reach the world above._

_From then on, the remaining Angels decided never again to interfere with the earth, for nothing could be done about the chaos that reigned._

_So they departed. Never to be seen or heard from again._

_Going beyond The Beyond._

_But some say still, this Angel bound to the earth continues to influence our world._

_Plaguing us with its wrath._

_In places where it is rife with War, Famine, Pestilence, and Death, this Angel emerges to taint and taste the destruction._

_Haunting the earth like a ghost, waiting._

_Until one day the earth is embroiled by chaos once more, to gain a true physical form, and rule the earth alone._

 

The Woman finished her tale.

Somehow the breath in Angela’s chest had been knocked out of her. The story shaking her core. Angela struggled. Finding her words and losing them at once. She had so many questions, so many to ask about this tale, but only one left her lips:

‘What was the Angel’s name?’

‘What was the Angel’s name?’ The Hag hissed growing a foot in size.

_It has gone by many names over the centuries: Lilith, Abyzou, Gyllou, Briane, Moira, Ishtar, Norea, Sophia and more. This is only the sum of its names, for it has many names and guises. A name has significant power, as does a place and a symbol. Never underestimate the power of these things, for they can be the beginning of something fantastic and horrifying that can take form, and change the world as we know it._

‘Hey Ang! What’re you doin’?’ Angela turned around, Jesse’s voice cutting through the haze. The boy had the sugar skulls cupped in his hands. Sucking on one and preparing to chew on another. The sound returned. As did the smells, the sights and the lights. All was as it was. ‘oh, I’m just talking –‘ Angela turned to face the woman – but she was gone.

Angela blinked, perplexed. ‘who were you talking to?’ Sombra asked, sucking on a skull. The spot where the woman sat was bare. Devoid of anything, as though she had never been there to begin with. ‘No one’ she murmured. ‘Good, lets go then’ Jesse said walking away. Sombra followed suit. Angela stood up, to follow the pair. As she did so, something caught her eye.

 

On the boulder, where the woman had sat, was a small patch of parchment. She leaned forward, scooping the item off the boulder. On it, was a symbol. The symbol was a gold oval shaped ‘O’ with a pair of black wings on either side of it. The wings intersected and criss-crossed between each other like lightning, connected. Angela placed the parchment in her pocket, and ran after the siblings.

 

\---

 

‘That was so much fun’ Jesse grinned back at her, knowingly. ‘I knew you’d have fun’ he replied. Trudging up the hill. The wind blew the trio with conviction, cold air biting their exposed skin. ‘so next time we go out, you’ll join us?’ Sombra asked, hope in her heart. Angela smiled. ‘of course, I’ll be there’. They continued climbing the hill. Wind whipping them harshly and sand blowing into their faces. At one point, Angela was sure she had seen a bright light ahead of them, where the Hacienda was, but she ignored it. Who would be in the house? No one was there.

 

‘Home at last’ Jesse cheered letting out a sigh. ‘and a good night to boot.’ ‘I can’t wait to get all this off of me’ Angela cried, rubbing her hair. It had been a good night. And the fear of disappointing Gabriel had all but vanished from her. She was his Apprentice yes, but she was also alive. She could make mistakes, tell lies and defy as others did. It was only fair and there was only so much she could take. Was she not allowed to be flawed too? ‘where’s the lantern? Ang do you have the matches?’ ‘Here they are Jess’ she struck the match and lit the candle. What Gabriel didn’t know wouldn’t kill him. It had been an amazing night, and nothing could spoil it. Jesse opened the door, and they all walked in.

 

‘Good evening’ Gabriel said, standing in the hallway.

They all froze. Gabriel stood, arms folded, lamp in hand. The warm glow of the light highlighting his features like some sinister figure. His dark black goatee and deep red eyes only heightening his menace.  

If Angela was afraid before, nothing could compare to now.

She had heard it said that just before one died, their entire life flashed before them. In that moment Angela was sure that everything she had ever experienced in life, had just played out in front of her. The sights and sounds of Dio dos Muertos being the strongest and deepest regret of her life. The feelings of Sombra and Jesse not making it any better.

 

Jesse spoke first: ‘Papa, why are you back early?’

‘I didn’t say I would be gone long. I said I’d _see you soon_ ’

Angela thought back. Gabriel _had_ said that.

‘But usually your gone for a day at most’

‘without my cloak? I would have taken it.’

It was true. Angela recalled how Gabriel had left:

_his bare shoulders swaying in time with his light movement._

And of course, there was the cloaks:

_The four cloaks that rested on its arms swaying like an afterthought._

‘But Papa, this isn’t like you’ Sombra cried, fear taking over. ‘This doesn’t prove anything!’

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow ‘what celebration is it today?’

‘Dio dos Muertos’

‘and who do we remember on this day?’

There was a silence. The Necromancers words answering the question for them all.

‘Do you really think I would miss honouring my Wife on such a day?’

 

 

Angela hung her head in shame. She had been right to begin with. They would get caught, and they did. It was obvious.

‘and where did you three go?’ The Necromancer asked, inspecting the three of them one by one. His face blank and his aura silent, unreadable, and damning. Angela spoke, voice shaking ‘we went to the festival, Master’

‘really? And what were you doing there?’

‘we snuck out of the house when you where gone and went into the village.’

‘whose idea was this?’

There was a beat of silence, no one wanting to admit blame. Angela tentatively looked up, speaking first:

‘Master, it was my idea’

Jesse and Sombra’s heads snapped up, and with it surprise flooded the room.

 

_‘what are you doing?’_

The thought came out of nowhere, piercing her skull, but it’s sound was familiar. Angela swayed at the thought, its suddenness sending a shiver down her spine. This was new. His emotions clearer now. She looked at Jesse, reassuringly.

She still owed him.

After the way she had treated him before it was the least she could do.

The Apprentice continued:

‘I wanted to go down to the village, and I persuaded the others to join me. If anyone is at fault, its me.’

 

Gabriel raised his eyebrow once more. Inspecting his ward. She was afraid of what he would do to her. The blankness of his thoughts and emotions an ever-present reminder of his power. He would possibly beat her, perhaps even disown her, but if it meant giving back to Jesse, it would be worth it.

 

‘Come with me’ The Necromancer said at last. ‘and you two’ he growled, eyeing the siblings. They stood straighter, fear growing. ‘Set up the altar. I want it done by the time I’m finished with my Apprentice’.

 

\---

 

Gabriel led the way, Angela trudging behind. He opened the door to his study and stepped in. Angela following close behind. It was dark in the study. The single light from the lamp offering little comfort to the girl. A small pile of books lay stacked on her Masters desk, The Necromancer leaving the lamp to rest on top of them as he took a seat.  She stood at her Masters desk, waiting.

‘Close the door’ he murmured, fingers knotted together, nose and chin hidden by his hand.

She walked to the door, shut it, and walked back.

‘Take a seat’

Angela did as instructed, staring down at her hands.

‘Look at me, Angela’

She tentatively looked up, meeting The Necromancers sturdy gaze.

 

The slap came next.

Only, it wasn’t one she’d been expecting:

‘You know Angela, if your going to lie for my son, I expect it to be a little more convincing than that.’

His words, had slapped her. She hadn’t been expecting _that_.

Angela blinked, perplexed.

‘but how – ‘

‘I know my son Angela. And I know that only he would come up with an idea like this.’ He sighed, dropping his arms onto the table. ‘he’s a sneaky devil that boy, but he’s full of holes. I can see his handy work written all over this. That, and I felt, _heard_ his thoughts. I am almost certain you did too, but I cannot be sure. Only a guilty person would think what he thought, and whilst I am proud of you Angela, I am also disappointed.’

He frowned down at the girl.

‘But that’s not why I brought you in here. I brought you here to make an offer.’ Gabriel sat back in his seat.

 

‘it has almost been a year since you came to live and serve as my Apprentice, and I am proud of how much you have achieved in that time. As custom dictates, after a year of servitude, the Master must ask the Apprentice whether or not they want to continue with the Master, or go elsewhere. I cannot stop you from making that decision, but know that I support you either way. I am proud of you Angela, and would gladly keep you as my own child if you would let me.’

 

Angela could only stare at her Master. She had expected something else. Something else entirely, but not this.

Gabriel continued, ‘there are others within the Watchers who would gladly continue to teach you. So if you wish to be taught by them, I will release you to their hands. And you may stay with whoever you please.’

 

Angela stared at her hands, mind buzzing. After a second of silence, the girl looked up.

‘Thank you for the kind offer Master – ‘

‘Call me Gabriel’ he said with a wave of his hand.

‘Gabriel, but I will have to decline your offer.’ Angela breathed deeply, closed her eyes, and opened them again.

‘No one can compare to the kindness and the perseverance you have put into raising me, and I would like to continue on as your Apprentice. If you will let me’

 

She had learnt so much from Gabriel, and finally felt happiness from being with Jesse and Sombra. So much had happened and so much more was to come. If she wanted to live ad learn with anyone, she would always go back to Gabriel. He was perhaps, the only one just like her, the only one who understood to have something others didn’t have. It was a gift they both shared. And if one person possessed it, she would stay with that person as long as they would let her.

 

Gabriel smiled, leaning forward. ‘I would be happy to. But, there needs to be a change.’

‘a change?’

‘Yes, every Apprentice after a year of servitude gets something called a Sigil. It acts as a way of defining who you are as an individual. It is a symbol that lets people know of your status, rank, house, and ability. Your Sigil is just a part of you as you are of it. It is the thing that reminds you of who you are, and how far you’ve come.’

 

 

Angela thought about this. The importance of Gabriel’s words sticking to her. Something that was a part of her, and defined who she was. It reminded her of the Hags words:

_A name has significant power, as does a place and a symbol. Never underestimate the power of these things, for they can be the beginning of something fantastic and horrifying that can take form, and change the world as we know it._  

A symbol had unspeakable power. ‘you don’t have to do one right now’ Gabriel said, as the girl brought something out of her pocket. She placed it on the desk, and turned it to face Gabriel. He eyed the thing carefully, and looked at her.

‘where did you get this?’

‘at the festival. I found it. I would like for it to be my Sigil.’

Gabriel picked up the piece of parchment and examined it, recognition growing in his features. ‘Do you know what this is?’ Angela shook her head.

‘This is Valkyrie. An old and ancient symbol once associated with Angels. Very few beings recognise it today, and even fewer know what it means. If this is to be your Sigil, know that at its core it is a sign of divine protection. A promise to come to arms, to serve, protect and deliver from harm. Can you meet the task?’

Angela nodded.

‘Come then, Angela. Let us go. I will get your Sigil done for you. But know this: you may not be my child, or wear my Sigil as Sombra and Jesse do, but it is burned on your heart. Know that you are family regardless of blood, and you are always welcome as such.’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it :) there's a little foreshadowing in this piece, but I wont tell who or what for >:3 Please review and comment. Every word you offer gives me the chance to improve.


End file.
